Versatile
by 5SOSPenguinQueen
Summary: Death had always seemed inevitable. You were born and then through some means, your life ends and you cease to exist. Pretty black and white, right? Wrong. Anabella Swan realises that life in Forks is a lot more grey than just the weather. She's surrounded by monsters she thought were myths. Monsters she begins to call family because of her danger seeking twin
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Annabella and Isabella Swan were born into a happy family with two parents that loved and adored them very much. The only issue was that their parents didn't love and adore each other very much. Charlie and Renee Swan constantly argued and as they grew older, they grew apart. They grew to want different things. In the end, the only thing they had in common was their beautiful twin girls. Unfortunately, it didn't make much difference. Renee wanted to get out and leave the dreary town of Forks behind whereas Charlie couldn't bare the idea of leaving the only place he had ever called home behind. So, the two decided to split up and in the process, they split the twins.

Renee fled to sunny California, taking Bella with her whilst Charlie stayed in their family home, keeping Anna with him. Despite the fact that the twins got to visit each other throughout the holidays, they missed each other dearly. Another consequence of living apart was that Anna never really formed a proper bond with her mother and Bella never formed one with her father. They were family but they were strangers.

* * *

Emmett McCarthy was known as the charming man around his small town in Tennessee. The young man loved hunting yet he had one of the kindest, gentlest souls around. Until his accident snuffed it out.

Hiking through the mountains, Emmett came across a grizzly bear and before he knew it, he was bleeding out on the forest floor, his body covered in numerous ghastly wounds. Luckily, Rosalie Hale had gone hunting that night and followed the scent of blood. Enticed by his beauty, she had dragged the dying body back home and begged Carlisle to save him, hoping she could find happiness with him. After all, she deserved happiness.

Twenty four hours later, Emmett awoke with a pale complexion, blood red eyes, and his last name was now Cullen. Adjusting to his new life had been complicated for the dark haired male, as he had to completely abandon his old life. His new 'family' was a bunch of strangers but he would grow to form an unbreakable bond with every last one of them.


	2. Chapter One

**CHAPTER ONE**

Rain poured down from the grey, cloudy sky as Annabella Swan stood in the airport waiting to catch a glimpse of her twin sister for the first time in a long time. After sixteen years, the twins were finally going to be living together again and Anna couldn't be happier. For years, Anna had to look after her father; doing the cooking, cleaning, washing, etc. Now she would have a shoulder to lean on and a sister she could form a bond with.

"Bella!" Anna called out excitedly, waving her arms wildly once she'd caught sight of her sister.

Ducking her head in embarrassment, Bella tried to ignore the stares as she shuffled over to her twin sister, giving her an awkward side hug.

"Hey, Anna. It's good to see you again." Bella greeted, her words sounding far too formal to be greeting a family member.

Weaving in and out of the bustling airport, Anna hurried through the crowds of people, eager to get her sister home. Bella grimaced at how cold the weather was compared to Phoenix, and the grimace deepened when she saw her father stood by the cop car. Of course he'd driven the cruiser – who doesn't love the attention it brought.

"It's good to see you, Bells." Charlie smiled at his estranged daughter, pulling her in for a tight hug before placing her luggage into the trunk of the car. "You haven't changed much. How's Renee?"

Just hearing her mother's name was enough to make Annabella's cheerful mood dampen, but she was happy to hear that her mother was doing well. As she climbed into the back of her cruiser, Anna's smile quickly returned once Bella climbed into the front seat. Her sister was finally home.

* * *

Carrying Bella's bags up the narrow staircase, Anna dumped them on the navy blue bedspread that decorated Bella's double bed. The twins had rooms across from each other, the bathroom between them. Instead of hovering, Anna and Charlie left Bella to unpack and trudged down the stairs. After all, the younger twin needed time to adjust to her abrupt change of life.

Charlie grabbed a beer out of the fridge before settling down in front of the television whilst Anna set about preparing dinner for the family. Silence settled in the house aside from the creaking floorboards as Bella moved around upstairs.

"It's nice to have her back, isn't it?" Charlie asked his daughter as she placed a lasagne in the oven.

"Let's just hope she adjusts." Anna responded as a loud thump came from upstairs; a sound created by someone throwing something.

Charlie grunted in response.

* * *

Fog greeted Anna in the morning when she ripped open her curtains, hoping for no rain. Yet again, it was another day without sun. However, Anna loved the sight of the forest shrouded in mist, the aesthetic of it was spooky, like something you would see in a fantasy movie about vampires.  
Grabbing her school bag, Anna trudged down the stairs to have breakfast with her family. For once, Charlie was quiet as an awkward silence settled over them all. The only words out of his mouth the whole morning was wishing Bella good luck on her first their separate cars, the two girls drove to school before joining once more so that Anna could guide Bella to the front office where she would pick up her schedule and sign some forms.

"Can I help you?" The secretary asked, barely glancing up from her papers. "Oh, Annabella, good morning."

"Morning, Mrs S."

"I'm Isabella Swan." Bella informed, shifting from side to side.

After being handed her schedule, Anna informed Bella of the classes they shared and showed her where to go for the classes they didn't. As the two of them walked back to the parking lot, they tried to ignore the gaping stares of the students who had begun arriving.

"Bells, your first class isn't with me but if you go pass the cafeteria, you should see Block 3. I'll see you at lunch." Anna gave her sister an encouraging smile as she left to find her class and Anna met up with Mike Newton.

To say things were slightly awkward between the twins would be an understatement.

* * *

Seated at their usual table, Annabella and her friends were now accompanied by Bella. In the middle of asking her about her day, Anna noticed that her twin had become distracted by a group of students sat in the corner of the cafeteria. A group of students that distracted everyone.

"Anna, who are they?" Bella whispered to her sister, not wanting the other members of the table to hear her.

"The Cullen's." Anna whispered back, following Bella's gaze to the group of disinterested teenagers.

"Dr and Mrs Cullen adopted them. They all moved down here from Alaska two years ago." Jessica leaned over, taking any chance she had to gossip. "The blonde is Rosalie, she never smiles. The guy she's hanging off is called Ashton and he's the only sociable one of them."

"The buff one is Emmett. He's in our grade and I wouldn't mind getting to know him better." Anna whispered back, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Taking a quick glance at the handsome man, she blushed deeply when he seemed to smirk at her.

"And he stares at you when you're not looking." Jessica said in a sing song tone, causing Anna to lightly punch her on the arm. "Little dark haired girl is Alice, totally weird, and she's with Jasper, the blond who looks like he's constantly in pain."

"Oi, Jess, don't be mean. Alice is just quirky."

"Who is he?" Bella asked, gazing at the auburn haired boy.

"That's Edward Cullen." Anna said, tone not holding any warmth. "Apparently nobody here is good enough for him as he so rudely pointed out."

After witnessing the way he had treated Jessica when she had flirted with him, Anna had held a grudge against him. Whilst he hadn't exactly used cruel words, he had been cruel enough to reduce the girl to tears and nobody was allowed to hurt her best friend like that.

Tossing her apple between hands, Anna was unaware of the hungry gaze burning on her back. Bella, however, couldn't stop staring at Edward, who never even looked her way.


	3. Chapter Two

**CHAPTER TWO **

Dinner had been as uncomfortable as breakfast had been. But, at least Charlie was making more of an effort to talk to his daughter, asking how her day had gone. Despite being the only person to have anything interesting to say, she had responded with short answers. Infuriated, Anna excused herself from dinner early, coming up with the excuse that she had loads of homework to do. Anything was better than staying down there and watching her sister act so bluntly.

Storming up the stairs, Anna felt her temper rise at the behaviour of her twin sister. Not long after, footsteps came up the stairs before entering the room across from Anna's and closing the door. After a couple of minutes attempting to do homework, Anna decided she couldn't take it anymore and dragged herself across the hall, knocking on the door. A muffled response allowed Anna to enter the room, her sister turning away from her desk to face her twin.

"Hey, Anna. Is everything okay?" Bella glanced awkwardly at her sister.

"Not really."

"What's wrong?" Bella asked, genuine concern for her sister's wellbeing across her face.

"Look, I get you don't want to be here. I know it's not easy for you to adjust to how vastly different miserable Forks is to sunny Phoenix but guess what, you're not forced to be here. You are here until you choose to leave. But, if you are choosing to stay here, then change your attitude. Dad and I have missed you, more than you can imagine, and you're not making any effort with either of us. But acting the way that you do towards dad is killing him. At least pretend you want to be here, Bella. Or there's no point in you staying."

* * *

Rain drizzled outside the window, knocking lightly on the panes, as Anna sat in her English Literature class, not paying much attention as her teacher droned on and on about Of Mice and Men. It was an easy book to read, and easy to remember, so the fact that the teacher kept evaluating the same parts was becoming tedious. And boring with his monotone voice.

Ten minutes into the lesson, the door opened and everybody perked up. Emmett Cullen strolled in with a charming grin on his face.

"Sorry for my absence," said Emmett, his deep voice as equally attractive as his body.

"Which one, Mr Cullen?" The teacher snarked, referring to the fact that, since the term had started, Emmett hadn't turned up to a single English Lit lesson.

Instead of responding, Emmett scanned the room before casually strolling over to Anna – one of the only people with a spare seat next to her. Dropping down onto the wooden chair, Emmett gave the Swan girl a friendly smile before pretending to pay attention to the teacher. Inhaling deeply, his eyes turned a darker shade of gold as her scent hit him full force. He had never smelt anything so delicious in his life. It wasn't just her blood that called for him, it was her entire essence.

Clenching the edge of his desk, he heard the croaking groan of splintering wood as he resisted the urge to pounce on the poor, unsuspecting girl. Once the bell rang, Anna turned to leave when a smooth voice called out her name, stopping her in her tracks.

"Do you mind if I borrowed your notes? I've missed a lot." Emmett's plump lips twisted into a smirk, as if he was sharing a joke that only he would ever understand.

"O-oh, sure. Um, of course you can." Anna passed the neatly organised folder to him, and the book containing her neatly written annotations. "S-see you tomorrow."

Giving him a shy smile, she darted out of the classroom, missing the way Emmett's eyes gained a reddish hue.

* * *

"My lab partner is Edward Cullen." Bella said, breaking the silence that had settled between the twins.

"My English Lit partner is Emmett Cullen. Big deal." Anna responded, unsure as to why Bella felt the need to share that piece of information.

"Do I smell bad to you?" asked Bella, causing her sister to let out a slight snort until she caught the serious look on her face.

"Um, no? You smell fine. Kind of like strawberries." Anna couldn't help the look she gave her sister, a look that told Bella she sounded crazy.

Sighing to herself, Bella returned to her Trigonometry homework, trying not to dwell on the bizarre events of the school day. Shaking her head, Anna returned to her Psychology homework, learning about Bowlby and the work her did on lack of affection from mothers. Every now and again, Bella would let out a groan or sigh. An hour had passed and Bella was still going and the older twin snapped.

"What is wrong?" she groaned, slamming her pen down and glaring at the woman seated across from her.

"Nothing."

"Bella."

"Anna."

"Whatever." Anna said, returning to her homework.

She ignored Isabella until the younger twin, finally, exploded. Going on a long-winded rant about her Biology lesson, Bella vented about the behaviour of Edward Cullen. Thankfully, Anna informed her sister that Edward treated everyone like that and she should try not to take it so personally. Giving her sister a reassuring hug, they broke apart upon hearing the front door open. The twins abandoned their homework and began cooking dinner together. The pair of them were still smiling at the first true 'sister moment' they had shared.

* * *

"Mornin' Swan." Emmett beamed down at the small brunette.

"Cullen," she greeted coolly , proud of how calm and steady her voice sounded as she tried to calm her racing heart.

Something about that easy going smile made her flustered but also sent chills racing down her spine. There was something about him that set off alarm bells in her head. Every human instinct was telling her to run but when he asked her morning had been, and he looked that good, she completely ignored her fight or flight mechanism. Falling into conversation with the muscular Cullen was easy enough as he kept the topics cheery and patiently waited for her to answer when her words got mixed up due to nervousness.

When the teacher entered the room, Anna struggled to focus on the life of the two farmhands as her mind continued to drift to the man seated next to her. He smelt like fresh laundry and pine trees, his charming grin beaming enough to make anyone smile. Subtly turning her head, Anna blushed profusely when her dark brown eyes connected with his dark honey eyes; an abnormal eye colour for an atypical person.

"You know, I've read this book a hundred times but your annotations made it far more interesting." Emmett whispered, sliding the book back to the girl. "The doodles really helped me focus."

Before Anna had the chance to respond, Emmett was called upon to answer a question and the two of them remained silent for the remainder of the lesson. When the bell rang, Anna placed everything into her bag and tried to rush out of the room when a large figure stepped up to her, slowing down to match her pace.

"I think we've both got Psychology next, right? Want to walk with me?" Emmett smiled, noticing how she nervously switched from one foot to the other. She was not a social butterfly.

"Sure. Why not?" Anna let out an awkward laugh before mentally berating herself.

Emmett also hadn't attended a single Psychology lesson since term had begun and so Anna was confused as to how he knew she had Psychology next. Despite the weirdness of the situation, she couldn't help but smile.


	4. Chapter Three

**CHAPTER THREE**

By the next morning, the rain had become heavier but the wind had died down. Classes passed fairly quickly, partly because Anna was unable to comprehend a single thing from class and was unable to understand the notes she had made.

Lunch was better than yesterday; Bella actually spoke to her sister's group of friends and the stares from other pupils had died down slightly. Giving her sister's hand a reassuring squeeze, Anna smiled at a joke Mike had made. Mike Newton was cute in the boy-next-door way with his spiky blond hair and his kind eyes, and Anna could already tell he was forming a crush on her twin. Oblivious to males, Bella hardly noticed the glances Mike was sending her as her own gaze was darting to and fro the Cullen table. Curiosity getting the best of her, Anna flickered her dark brown eyes to where the beautiful siblings sat and noticed the absence of the youngest Cullen. Unfortunately, she was unable to avert her eyes before any of them noticed her looking and Emmett shot her a flirty wink. Cheeks blazing, Anna shook her head at her own mortification before pretending as if nothing had happened. Anna couldn't help but worry over Bella's fixation on the boy she claimed had been stand-offish with her. If it continued, Anna might have to actually say something and that is not a conversation she wanted to be having.

* * *

Informing Bella that she would see her in Gym, the twins parted ways as Bella, shoulders tense, walked in the direction of Biology and Anna, cheeks already turning a slight shade of pink, entered the English block. Ignoring the dark gold eyes burning into her side, Anna gracefully slid into her seat, refusing to even turn in the direction of the largest Cullen.

Getting caught looking at him? Embarrassing.

Hiding from him? Cowardly.

Anna wasn't even 100% sure why she was so embarrassed.

Emmett couldn't help but stare at her from the moment her foot crossed the doorway, her scent surrounding him from the moment she had entered the Block. Smirking at the faint pink colour dusting her pale cheeks, Emmett felt a strange sort of hunger fill him as he started at her human beauty. Despite living with Vampire, and having lived for centuries, Emmett Cullen could honestly say that the daughter of Charlie Swan was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. As she ignored him for the whole hour of the lesson, Emmett felt his patience wearing thin when he wasn't able to look into her chocolate brown eyes.  
Calling out her name, Emmett watched as she visibly cringed before turning to face him. He heard as she inhaled deeply, her heartbeat racing faster.

"I was hoping you could help me on the new assignment? Unfortunately, I'm not great at Shakespeare and I've noticed you're practically a straight A student." Emmett lied, he probably knew Shakespeare better than she ever could. He had _met_ the man.

"Um, sure. Happy to." Annabella fumbled, almost dropping her folders.

Handing the human girl a sheet of paper that had floated to the floor, he gave her a genuine smile, relishing in the sound of her heart skipping a beat.

"Great. I have a free period tomorrow during third, like you. Meet me in the library?"

Nodding like an idiot, Anna realised that, once more, Emmett knew her schedule better than she did. She had to check her timetable just to ensure that she truly did have a free third period.

* * *

Rays of sun illuminated the hazel flecks in Anna's eyes as she stood before the large window, staring out at the green forest before her, a cacophony of colour. Letting out a deep sigh, she knew that she had to begin getting ready and stop admiring the view, before she was late for school. As the sun rose higher, shining into the room, Anna flinched away from the harshness of it. Groaning, she realised that she would have to completely change her outfit so as to be better dressed for the unexpected, warm weather.

Pulling out a pair of jeans and a long forgotten vest, she pulled out a cardigan to match, just in case the sunny rays gave way to foggy clouds.  
The buzzing of her cell phone had her dropping the clothes on the bed and dashing over to the device charging on her nightstand.

_'Hey, A. Won't be able to make our study session today, as I'm sick. So sorry ~ Emmett.'_

Frowning, Anna was surprised to find herself feeling disappointed at the prospect of not seeing Emmett's grin during English Lit and Psychology. It had only been a week but she had adapted to his presence by her side in both lessons.

However, the rational part of her brain informed her that she hardly knew him and had no reason to feel such an attachment. Anyway, it was probably for the best. From what she heard, the Cullens moved regularly and so she shouldn't get too dependent on the boy, as he would probably be leaving soon.  
Hurrying to the bathroom, she banged on the door once she realised it was locked and was greeted with the voice of her sister, informing her that she would have to wait for ten minutes.

_Living with another girl sucked_, thought Anna.


	5. Chapter Four

**CHAPTER FOUR **

Sat in a quiet corner of the library, Anna chewed the bottom of her lip in slight frustration as she looked down at the poem that made no sense. Her teacher had asked them to make interpretations on the hidden meaning behind the lines but how could she guess the deeper meaning behind words she didn't understand? Letting out a slight growl, she rubbed out a word for the fifth time and was just about to give up when a large shadow loomed over her.

"Can I help you?" Anna muttered, not looking up from her paper. Whilst she liked to think of herself as polite, she was not in the mood to be bothered by other students.

"I was hoping you could. I seemed to have missed some lessons yesterday and was wondering if I could copy your extremely detailed notes." The buttery voice piled on the compliments and pleasantries, smirking when she glowered up at him. _Someone is clearly in a happy mood_, Emmett thought.

"Feeling better?"

"Much," he responded, sliding into the seat opposite her and pulling out his English Lit folder.

Wordlessly, she pushed her notes across the table towards him but her eyes never left her essay; a task that proved most difficult when she saw his arms flex. Gripping her pen, Anna attempted to pretend as if this scenario was completely ordinary. However, she was sort of having a meltdown inside. Since the Cullens had moved to Forks, they had made no effort to interact with their peers, usually ignoring people if spoken to or offering short responses. And now, Emmett Cullen was going out of his way to talk to her and was even spending his free period with her. For no apparent reason.

"Are you going to pretend I don't exist for the whole hour?" Emmett asked, amusement dancing in his eyes.

His light smirk deepened when she began blushing and stuttering, trying to act as if that wasn't what she had been doing. Apologising for the fifth time, Anna's breath stopped short once she'd realised that the muscular man had shifted his seat closer, his pale arm brushing against her and making the hair stand on end. Every nerve in her body seemed to awaken and heat coursed through her. Once more, there was that warning signal in her head, screaming at her to run. Emmett's eyes darkened at the contact, her blood calling for him to feast on. The sweet scent of her blood sang to him, begging for him to have a taste.

"What's your favourite colour?" Emmett asked, breaking the silence in an attempt to know his mate better.

"Grey. But, a light grey, kind of like fog. You?"

"Ominous. The dark green of a forest."

"Deep. Favourite food?"

Instead of giving a true answer, as Emmett didn't eat, he said the first thing that popped into his head. Luckily, it happened to be Anna's favourite food and she let out a noise of glee.

"Do you read?" Emmett asked, already knowing the answer to that one. He had seen her tucked into a corner of the library so immersed in her book that she was had no clue what was happening around her.

Emmett was able to tell that she had pulled herself into the literary world she was reading about, falling in love with the characters as if they were real people. He enjoyed the way she gasped at something shocking, smiled when something amused her, and cringed when a character did something embarrassing.

"I've been told I'm a bookworm," she frowned, eyebrows furrowing together.

"Like it's a bad thing? Don't listen to them. I think a woman who reads is highly attractive."

Emmett loved the way she blushed yet still looked shocked.

"Could I possibly ask you a question?" Anna fiddled with the bottom of her lip, a tell-tale sign that she was anxious.

"Of course."

"Why now? Uh, I mean, why are you only just coming to classes?"

"I kind of need to attend my classes to pass them, so that I graduate." Emmett said plainly.

"Then it would've made sense for you to attend them at the beginning of the year." Anna shot back.

"Probably. But, if I had then I wouldn't have had the chance to befriend you." Emmett winked, bumping her shoulder.

Immediately, he knew that was a bad decision when he felt his fangs jut into his bottom lip. Slowly, he was beginning to realise why Edward had opted to stay away from his bloodsinger. Unfortunately, fate was cruel and both brothers were stuck in close quarters with the sisters. Knowing he had to get out, he turned his face away from Anna and quickly gathered his things. Making up some excuse about how his stomach was feeling queasy, he rushed from the room. All he left behind was a fallen piece of paper and a stunned girl.

* * *

"Edward, how do you do it?" Emmett asked, bursting into his brother's room. "How do you stay away from Bella?"

Flopping down onto the black sheets, Emmett groaned as he recalled his earlier interaction with Annabella Swan. The poor girl probably hated him now after the way he ran away from her. Being near her was torture, every instinct begging him to just take a bite. On the other hand, being away from her was worse. All he wanted was to see her, talk to her, make her smile. After years of watching his siblings be with their mates and wanting his own, he was starting to wish he had never met his. After all, she had only proved to be a distraction and a serious lesson in self-control.

"Honestly, Emmett? I don't. I tried and it was just worse for me, and her. It made me miserable and it makes her think I hate her. The friendship you've begun forming with Anna, is the right way to do this. Don't push her away just because it's difficult for you now, because it becomes more difficult when you do."

"Thanks, man. And, you should probably try making amends with Bella. I'm sure she doesn't hate you for treating her like shit." Emmett teased.

His retreating form was hit with the book that had previously been in Edward's hands.


	6. Chapter Five

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Condensation coated Anna's window as she pushed back the grey drapes to let the weak morning light fill up the room.

Ice coated the windshield of her car and she groaned upon realising she would have to spend some time in the icy air defrosting the windscreen before she left for school that morning.

Wrapping her dressing gown around her, Anna stood in the kitchen window smiling affectionately when she noticed her father scraping off the ice and putting snow chains on her and Bella's cars. Making a fresh pot of coffee for when he came back in, Anna took her slice of toast upstairs with her as she got ready for the day.

An hour later, freshly washed and dressed, Anna waited for her sister to wrap herself in another layer of clothing (she wasn't used to the frosty start) before kissing her father goodbye.

Taking their separate cars, Anna was grateful for the peaceful drive where was able to sing along to the radio, loudly. Since Bella had moved in, Anna no longer had the house to herself every now and again to dance around belting out musicals and had to savour those moments in her car.

Pulling up across from her sister, Anna waited in the car for just a moment longer, savouring the warmth that the heating offered. Wrapping her scarf tightly around her neck, Anna turned off the engine and clambered out the car. Instantly, the bitter wind cut her cheeks and filled her eyes with unshed tears.

Treading carefully across the salted road, Ana was halfway across the road when Bella's face paled further and her eyes widened in terror.

A horrendous screeching sound filled the parking lot. Anna whirled around to see Emmett watching from his car (parked a few cars down from hers), horror marring his handsome features as Tyler Crowley's dark blue van hurtled towards her. Fear froze the dark haired girl in place, as she knew that no matter how fast she ran it would be too late. Moving was futile – the van would hit her regardless.

Thankfully somebody moved faster than she did (faster than humanly possible) and strong arms wrapped around her body, pulling her backwards and out of the path of danger. Anna's heart pounded inhumanly fast but she told herself it was only due to the adrenaline pumping through her. Unable to appreciate the muscle pressed against her, Anna turned back to watch as Tyler's van continued spinning towards her sister. Arms tightened around her midsection as Emmett prevented the older twin from tearing across the car park in an attempt to rescue her sister.

"BELLA!" Anna's voice screeched when the van settled and people burst into action.

Not even caring that her hand was tightly gripping Emmett's, the brunette dragged Emmett with her as she flew across the car park. Stopping short, Anna was in disbelief when she noticed Edward had come to Bella's rescue; the last she had seen of the stoic male, he had been stood near Emmett.

Unfortunately, Anna was forced to stand on the sidelines and wait for the EMTs to move the van before she was able to check if Bella was okay. After hearing that Anna had also been involved, she was forced to go to the hospital with Bella to check for any injuries sustained. Apparently reassuring the nurses that she hadn't been harmed wasn't good enough when the daughter of the Chief of Police was involved with a car accident.

Detaching herself from Emmett, Anna clambered into the emergency vehicle after Bella. As soon as the doors shut, Anna turned to face her twin and began bombarding her with questions.

"Are you okay? What hurts? Are you bleeding? How hard did you hit your head? Thank god for Edward. I was so scared for you, Bells. I'm so glad you're not hurt. Both of us have to be grateful for the Cullens."

Situations of panic where apparently something Anna struggled with as her mouth babbled on and on, rushing through the words her brain was frantically thinking. Unfortunately, Bella was unable to discuss the topic of Edward and Emmett due to the former being seated in the front of the ambulance – the EMTs had insisted he come along to the hospital due to his involvement in the accident.

Answering questions about their injuries, Bella squeezed her sister's hand in an effort to reassure the poor girl that she was perfectly fine. The emotional concern was highly touching and Bella once again realised how much she had missed seeing her sister during their years apart.

Brain racing with confused questions, Bella was unable to tear her gaze from Edward's back. _How did he get to her so fast? How was Emmett able to pull Anna out of the way?_ Neither man had been in a close enough proximity to explain how they had saved the twins in time. No matter how fast she was, Anna would've been hit by the van regardless yet Emmett somehow moved from his position and pulled her out of danger before that had happened.

Glancing over at her twin, Bella realised just how close Anna had been to death and despite being suspicious, she reminded herself to thank Emmett profusely. Despite their differences, Bella knew her world would be a darker place without her sister's cheerful, sweet and feisty demeanour.

* * *

Unfortunately for the Swan girls, by the time they had finished being checked over, Charlie had arrived at the hospital and had been informed about the danger _both_ his girls had been in. Someone had decided to tell him exactly what had happened, including the Cullen brother's heroic acts. That was one of the downside to having your father as the Chief of Police, there was no downplaying accidents to ensure he didn't worry as much.

Brushing off her father's concern and reassuring him the only injury she had was some bruising, Anna gasped when her attention was directed to the person now occupying the bed next to Bella's.

"Tyler, oh god," Anna murmured, rushing over to inspect the bloodied bandage on his head.

Whilst they weren't the best of friends, they had been lab partners last year and Anna had become accustomed to the numerous flirty comments he threw her way. Therefore, seeing his face covered in cuts and gashes was highly upsetting and she took his hand in comfort as nurses began cleaning his wounds.

"Anna, Bella, I'm so sorry!" Tyler practically sobbed, remorse pooling in his eyes. "I thought I was going to kill you! I was going too fast and I hit the ice wrong and -."

He gripped Anna's hand tightly as the nurse dabbed a larger wound on his face, giving Bella the chance to speak over his hysterical words. All she wanted was to go home and for all this mess and attention to be over.

"Don't worry about it, you missed me and Anna was pulled out of the way."

Turning to face her furious father, Anna tried to convince her furious father not to take away Tyler's license. Arguing back and forth, Charlie eventually gave in and decided to just put some points on his license, which he considered lenient considering both his girls had come close to death and were suffering injuries of some degree.

Pressing a kiss to the top of his daughter's head, the chief of police pulled her in for a hug and Anna attempted not to exclaim in pain when he pressed against her bruised ribs. Switching into _'Chief mode'_, Charlie left the two girls so as to interrogate poor Tyler.

Reassured that the only injury Anna had sustained, the doctors left her alone as they took Bella for an X-ray of her head, Anna smiled down at her phone as she attempted to drown out Tyler's persistent apologies. Finally having a moment to herself, Anna soon realised being alone with her thoughts wasn't a good choice when anxiety began seeping in as she recalled the events of the day.

In an effort to distract herself, she checked the numerous messages she had received. Jessica had messaged her 10 times and called once and Anna chuckled to herself as she flicked through each one before landing on the last one, which read _**'crap, just realised you're obvi still in the hospital. Txt as soon as you're home x.' **_

Quickly reassuring her best friend that she was alive and hadn't been kidnapped by doctors (yes, one of the messages did ask that), Anna told her that she would ring her the moment her foot crossed the threshold of her bedroom. Mike had also begged Anna to message him the moment she was home safely and the various other messages asked the same thing and whether she was injured.

Responding to them all with the news that she would be returning to school the next day, Anna was dismayed to notice there wasn't an incoming message alongside Emmett's name. Debating whether or not she should message him first and thank him for saving her life or whether she should leave him alone and thank him in person the next day, she was saved the decision when her father's return caught her attention. Telling the twins to go wait inside the car, Charlie told them he had to fill out some paperwork and would only be five minutes.

Trudging down the pristine hallways, Anna giggled when she bumped herself into Bella (who was in a world of her own) and the younger twin smashed back into her, sending Anna crashing into the wall. Apologising to her sister, Bella couldn't help laughing herself until drifting voices floated towards her. Following Edward's voice down a corridor, Bella dragged her sister to the end of the corridor, where they listened in on the heated conversation happening between a few of the Cullens. Noticing the two girls, the family ceased their discussion and focused on the eavesdropping twins. Smiling meekly, Anna felt guilty for interrupting but was distracted when Emmett walked over to her, usual grin plastered on his face.

Guiding the older twin a little bit away from Edward and Bella, Emmett glanced down at the smaller girl feeling grateful that she was free from harm. He had enough trouble resisting her and her intoxicating scent without having to smell her blood if it had been spilled over the school car park. Even worse, he would have had trouble controlling his rage and grief if her deceased body had landed before him.

Stammering slightly, Anna struggled with the right words to say. Not only because she had no idea how to express her gratitude to the man before her but because he always found a way to prevent the smart-mouthed girl from being smart-mouthed.

"I honestly don't know how to thank you for saving my life."

"You don't need to. I'm just glad you weren't harmed."

"I'm perfectly healthy, thanks to you." Anna smiled.

Whilst being a cold undead creature, Emmett felt as though his temperature spiked upon seeing that dazzling smile. Golden flecks sparkled in her brown eyes as they lit up and he felt himself getting lost in them. The corners of his lips upturned as he recognised what he had learnt were the telltale signs of Anna beginning to rant as she continued to express her gratitude.

Catching her hands in his, he gave them a gentle squeeze before assuring her that she had no need to thank him for saving her life. After all, he had done it for selfish reasons and not because he was a good citizen (although he kept that bit to himself).

Stood at the end of the hallway having finished his conversation with Bella, Edward patiently waited for his brother – Bella had already stormed out to wait in the car. Realising she had to finish up their conversation, Anna's eyes glanced down at the large muscular arms as she contemplated hugging him. Remembering the pain in her ribs, she opted to press a kiss to his cheek (with great difficulty because of the height difference) and was pleasantly surprised by the smooth cold of his skin beneath her lips.

"Thank you," she called out over her shoulder as she rushed off towards her sister, refusing to acknowledge what she had done.

Turning the corner, she berated herself for her impulsive affection before glancing down at her stomach. Lifting up her top, she stared at the deep purple bruises that had formed where Emmett's arms had been tightly wrapped around her. She knew he was strong but she had no idea he was capable of doing that, especially when it hadn't felt like he was gripping her that hard in the first place.

Frozen, Emmett watched the blushing girl's retreating figure until her scent faded and he could no longer hear the rushing thump of her heartbeat. Golden eyes had turned black and he realised just how much of an effect she had on his self-control. Fingers brushing the spot on his cheek where her lips had touched, Emmett grinned until he caught sight of Edward smirking at him.

Dropping his hand and smile, Emmett passed Edward and deliberately knocked into him as they walked towards Carlisle's office.

"Shut up." Emmett grumbled.

"All I can say is, who's acting like the lead man in a chick flick now." Edward snickered, laughter only increasing in volume when Emmett slammed the door in his face.

* * *

Fog hung over the school car park darkening the glum look on Anna's face. After the drama yesterday, Anna had been hoping her day would be uneventful – a day where she could go through the motions and pay little attention to life around her.

She had not received that kind of day.

Instead, everything had gone wrong. She had been running late for school because Bella had taken too long in the bathroom that morning. Her period had decided to make an appearance three days early, which was a nasty surprise for Anna when all she wanted was to pee as she sat on the toilet. It had been pouring down with rain during the morning but the weather had decided to be warm so everything felt sticky.

Due to missing school yesterday, she had spent her free period copying up Jessica's notes for English Literature but hadn't finished them in time resulting in a scolding from her teacher (who couldn't care less that she was almost killed by Tyler's van). Psych Studies had resulted in a 2000-word essay for homework and to make matters worse, the one person she had wanted to see today had been noticeably absent. During lessons, the desk next to her had sadly been empty and she hadn't realised how quickly accustomed she had become to the gentle pokes and running commentary from Emmett. She had been alone in the near empty Library during her free until Jessica had come looking for her and occupied/distracted her with an incessant stream of gossip.

Dragging her weary body towards her car, Anna had never been more grateful for a Friday. Going home and sleeping until Sunday seemed like the best way to spend her weekend before remembering she had Biology reading to complete before the school trip on Monday.

However, when the looming figure near her car turned to face as if hearing her footsteps, she couldn't help but feel her spirits lift significantly. Mustering a slight grin, she slung her bag into the passenger side of the car before turning to greet the mass of muscle. Alluring scents washed over Emmett and his grip tightened on his leg hard enough that he heard a slight cracking sound.

"Ah, there you are. You've been absent all day and I almost feared you'd been eaten by a bear." Anna joked, a warmth spreading through her when Emmett's booming chuckle rang in her ears.

_No wonder this girl is my mate_, thought Emmett as she unknowingly guessed the way he became immortal.

"I offer you my sincere apologies." Emmett joked, grinning at the girl and attempting to ignore the tempting smell of her. "You will have to get used to my absence because I've been put back in Senior English due to improving my grades."

Keeping the knowledge that he knew the entire course off the top of his head to himself, Emmett had deliberately failed some tests and pulled some strings to get him placed in Anna's English Literature class so as to spend some time with her. However, after realising how difficult it had become to resist her, he realised that returning to his own class would be safer. Instead, he would spend their free periods together knowing he could easily escape any enclosed area without suffering educational consequences.

"However, I wouldn't be so cruel as to leave you alone forever. If you'll still put up with me, I enjoy your company during our free periods."

"Ah, yes, because how would I survive without the pleasure of your presence," shot back Anna with a teasing smile. "I'm sure I'll find some way to suffer through you being there during my free periods."

A wave of pain washed over her and Anna clenched her jaw tightly as she waited for it to pass. Another reminder that life was kicking her ass today. Staring at the cheerful face of Emmett Cullen, Anna noticed how his eyes visibly darkened but it happened simultaneously with the sky darkening.

Ignoring the anxious part of her brain that attempted to convince her there was something abnormal about the Cullens and listened to the rational part of her brain that informed her it was the lighting.

Inhaling deeply, Emmett felt pain deep in his core as the full force of Anna's scent washed over him and his throat burned. Thankfully, Edward was waiting by his car for his brother and was able to read the thoughts of hunger racing through his mind. Calling out for his brother, Edward informed Emmett that they had somewhere to be, distracting him from his focus on the thrumming jugular. Half of Emmett wished Anna wasn't in pain whilst the other was begging him to cause more pain.

"I just wanted to let you know I won't be around for the next few days so I'll see you Tuesday or Wednesday. I have to go and visit my cousins and cell reception is crap." Emmett explained, hoping that would be a good enough justification for why he wouldn't be contacting her for the next few days.

Obviously he couldn't tell her that he would be spending the remaining days of her cycle far away from her, tearing mountain lions and deer apart in an attempt to banish the smell of her blood from his memory. Swallowing deeply, Emmett felt his thigh crumble beneath his grip and Edward called for him again, more urgently.

Informing him that he ought to go before Edward dragged him away, Anna thanked Emmett once more for saving her. Resting on the handle of the car door, Anna awkwardly waited for Emmett to decide whether or not he was going to continue speaking as his mouth opened and closed a few times. Bending down to press a kiss to the Swan girl's cheek, Emmett rethought his decision before his lips touched her skin and abruptly straightened himself. Taken aback and slightly wounded, Anna attempted one final smile (more of a grimace) before opening the door of her car and wishing Emmett a good trip.

"Anna." Emmett called out before she could shut the door and drive away from him.

Having to stay away from her for a week would be torture but he knew it was an important sacrifice that had to be made to ensure Anna remained human and alive.

"Yeah?"

"I'll miss you." Emmett grinned cheekily before winking at her.

Ensuring all her limbs were safely in the car, he shut the door for her before bounding over to Edward. Ignoring the look on his brother's face, he couldn't help but grin when he asked Edward what Anna was thinking. Not wishing to invade the other Swan twin's privacy too much, Edward simply told Emmett that she was flustered and flattered to have received his attention.

Fist bumping the air, Emmett waited until Edward and parked safely in the garage before disappearing deep into the trees, desperate to feed before he turned around and tracked down Anna.


	7. Chapter Six

**CHAPTER SIX**

Procrastinating her Biology work, Anna led herself across the bottom of Bella's bed and decided that annoying her was a far more entertaining way to spend her evening.

Jessica had invited her to see a movie but spending her Friday evening wearing jeans and being in pain had sounded like torture. Instead, Anna was in her comfiest pyjamas, hot water bottle tucked into her waistband, yellow blanket wrapped around her and pretending not to notice her sister attempting to kick her off the bed.

Despite having been forewarned that all she would receive from Emmett was radio silence, Anna couldn't help the hopeful rush of her heartbeat any time her phone buzzed in recognition of a new message. Nor could she control the crushing wave of disappointment that followed when it turned out to be anyone else.

"You know that I love you very much and your company is a blessing but I will literally give you my sheet to copy if it means you'll leave me alone," grumbled Bella after Anna blew in her ear for the sixth time.

"I thought I was supposed to be the hormonal one." Anna sniggered before letting out a cry of fear as Bella finally managed to roll her sister off the bed.

Charlie's worried yell sounded from downstairs as he called out to them to ensure both his twins were safe. Instead of receiving an answer, he heard their light-hearted bickering and shook his head before walking back to the couch. A smile adorned his face at the unfamiliar but comforting sound. Having both of his girls back under the same roof was nice, especially since the tension from Bella's arrival had dissipated.

Apologising and handing her sister the sheet, Bella allowed Anna to crawl under Bella's purple covers as they decided to put a movie on Anna's laptop. Quickly filling in the boxes, Anna placed all the schoolwork on the floor before snuggling under the blanket. Bella's head rested on her shoulder as the movie continued but neither one paid much attention as their topic of conversation veered towards boys.

"I just don't understand him." Bella sighed, trailing off from her rant about Edward Cullen's hot-and-cold behaviour, breath coming out in heavy pants.

Acknowledging everything said and comparing it to her equally weird/frustrating experiences with Emmett, the Swan twins agreed that the Cullen boys were complicated creatures.

Emmett had a cheeky and cheerful persona and Anna often got hopeful that his behaviour indicated he could be slightly interested in her. He spent his free periods with her and refused to listen when she said he was under no obligation to spend time with her. In fact, he protested greatly and informed her that he wouldn't want to spend his time with anyone else.

However, when she finally got hopeful, the next time they interacted he was tense, clenching his fists and leaning his body away from her as politely as possible as if her very presence was some form of torture. He leant forward as if to kiss her cheek before abruptly pulling away and looking disgusted with himself and he had never once proposed that they spend time with each other away from the school environment.

Listening to Bella describe how she had opened up to Edward about Phil and Renee within their first conversation yet she knew nothing about him, Anna realised once again how similar her situation was with Emmett. During their short moments together she had done exactly what Bella had - confessed things about herself without a second thought, instantly trusting him and expected no secrets in return. She had even opened up about her slight feelings of resentment towards her mother and how it had led to a fear of abandonment. Whilst she loved living with her father and had chosen to remain with him all these years, some part of her would never forgive her mother for not taking her to Phoenix in the first place.

Reassuring her sister that there was nothing wrong with her and that she was absolutely desirable to men (considering half the male population in school wished to be with her), Anna reminded Bella that Edward had a reputation for not interacting with the students of Forks High. Nor had he ever made much of an effort with the females and had never once shown an interest in them. He never dated.

Joking that he might be gay, Bella snorted at her sister before falling silent as she mulled things over. No matter the reason, Bella felt herself being drawn in the harder Edward tried pushing her away.

As the couple on the screen reunited passionately in the rain, Anna directed her attention to the evening sky, watching as the moon become more visible. Raindrops pattered against the windowpane and she followed the trail of a drop as it slid down the glass.

Opening up to her sister and gossiping in full confidence had been a freeing moment and both girls had finally been able to discuss secrets they had kept to themselves for years.

Unfortunately, it opened Anna's eyes to a fact she had been turning a blind eye to. No matter how charming he was or how easily she found herself falling from him, Anna could no longer ignore the uneasy feeling that initially arrived with the presence of Emmett Cullen. The bruises on her abdomen hinted at the strength he possessed and the behaviour of each member of the family hinted that they were hiding a secret so deadly that anybody who knew it would be in dire danger.

_Perhaps they belong to some sort of Mafia_, Anna thought before laughing at her own ridiculous theory.

"Hey, Bells?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really glad you decided to come home. I've missed you."

"Me too, Anna. It's been nice to talk to you and actually feel like I have a twin sister. I had forgotten how empathetic you were."

Tears pricked in her eyes at that comment as she had been feeling the same way. Over the years, the holidays had always been weird as she felt as if she had been intruding on Bella and Renee – a stranger with her own family. Bella being home for a permanent stay had made them form the sisterly bond that had frayed exponentially over the years. Now, regardless of whether Bella eventually returned to Phoenix, their bond would forever be unbreakable.

Pulling her sister in for a tight hug, the two girls spent the rest of the evening chatting, laughing, and watching cheesy movies that provided nothing but background noise. For the first time since they were children, Annabella and Isabella Swan fell asleep curled up next to each other, smiles adorning their lips.

Neither one aware of the man watching them with his own happy grin.

* * *

Being crammed onto a bus full of people was quite literally Anna's idea of hell. People in general tended to her annoy her, which is why she spent her spare time with a select few she had spent years adjusting to. Loud people that she was unable to escape from due to being in a confined space left her with a murderous expression on her face for the entirety of the journey. Luckily, Bella seemed equally glum so Anna didn't feel alone as she glared at people.

Wandering through the aisles of greenery, Anna sniggered when Bella stumbled and reached an arm out to steady her before continuing to follow the rest of their classmates. It was the third time Bella had skidded on the slippery surface and Anna had little doubt it would be the last but she had adjusted to saving her sister.

Barely paying attention to the hurricane of information Mr Banner was launching at them, Anna jumped when the hairs on her arm raised and a chill alerted her to the sudden presence of Edward.

Guessing that he wished to talk to Bella, Anna discreetly edged away from him before excusing herself and leaving them alone. However, she only stayed a few paces ahead so that she wasn't too far if Bella needed to be rescued.

_He ought to be apologising for treating her like crap_, Anna grumbled to herself, subtly glancing behind her to gauge Bella's facial expressions.

Frowning at the idea of his behaviour having hurt Bella deeply, Edward was very grateful for Annabella Swan and her protective nature. At least he knew that in the rare moments he was unable to protect Bella himself, she had her own human guardian angel watching her back. Anna was a rare, selfless human being and Edward found himself grateful that she had been made for his brother. No one else was more deserving of someone as pure as Bella's twin.

Exclaiming, Anna flinched when Jessica bounded up to her, full of energy and beaming from ear to ear. During her attempt to eavesdrop, she had been caught unaware.

"Mike finally agreed to go to the dance! I'm going to the dance with Mike!"

"Oh, Jess, that's wonderful! I'm so happy for you." Anna said sincerely, her friend's happiness melting away her earlier glum mood. "We'll have to go shopping for dresses soon."

"Wait, who did you ask then?" Jessica questioned, hurt that Anna hadn't immediately started swooning to her when Emmett agreed to go to the dance.

After all, who else would the Swan girl go with if not the beefy, handsome man whom she had developed a fast friendship with? Especially considering he used to watch her intensely when she wasn't looking and she had expressed her approval of his appearance on multiple occasions.

"Come on, Jess, you know I'm going with Tyler. It's the rules – we always go to school events together." Anna shot her friend a quizzical look, confused as to why Jessica would think Anna would choose anyone else.

Since they had developed their friendship, Tyler and Anna had decided that unless they were in a relationship, they were to prevent each other from enduring the tedious process of finding dates for functions. Instead, they would go together and save each other from boredom.

"Well, I know that but recently Lauren has been showing an interest in him and I think she asked him." Jessica frowned, hoping her friend had found the courage to ask Emmett to the dance.

Her scowl deepened when she contemplated the possibility that she had asked and had been rejected. If the tallest Cullen had broken her friend's heart then she would have a few things to say to him.

"Oi, Ty!" Anna called out, attracting the dark-haired man's attention. "You coming to the dance with me Saturday?"

"Always," he winked back. "I'm hurt you'd even ask. You know it's the unwritten rule of our slow-burning romance."

Lauren glowered at the interaction but Anna just grinned at Jessica in triumph. "See. The rules. Anyway, he would have told me if he was going with someone else."

"Hmm. I thought maybe _you'd_ ask someone else this year."

Knowing exactly as to whom Jessica was hinting at, Anna was relieved when Angela rushed over in a panic over needing to buy a dress soon before all the good ones were gone after overhearing Lauren say she had already bought hers.

Anna was certainly not in the mood to be discussing her confusing friendship with the biggest Cullen – she didn't even know if they were truly friends or just school acquaintances. She couldn't answer Jessica's questions when she didn't truly know the answers herself.

A vibration reverberated down her leg and distracted Anna from confronting her own feelings and whether she liked him, let alone him reciprocating any feelings she may or may not have. He could barely stand to be too close to her so dancing with her would've been out of the question.

Hormones clouded judgement and the self-critical part of her kicked in. She might not even be good enough to be his friend so she shouldn't start worrying about anything more.

**'See you tomorrow, Shorty x. ~ Emmett.'**

_Speak of the devil._

Butterflies burst in her stomach as she stared at the kiss tacked on the end of the message. Joy bubbled up in her chest knowing that he would be back in school sooner rather than later but it was replaced with dismay as she remembered the confounding situation with him.

Resolving herself to an unrequited attraction, she knew she had to find a way to rid herself of the feelings threatening to grow. Anna knew she had to find some way to forget about the endearing parts of Emmett before she ended up like Bella; in too deep with no way out. She had to cut herself off cleanly from him before he hacked away at her heart in an attempt to escape.

Sensing the turmoil rolling off the human, Jasper was further confused when Alice stared at the girl before gasping as a vision clicked into place.

_Children. _

_A wedding. _

_A figure watching from afar but never getting close, trapped in heartbreak for eternity as the years rushed by._

Chuckling as Mr Banner snatched the compost tea away from Tyler before he could drink it, Anna watched his cheeks flush when Banner informed them all that it was for the plants only.

"Idiot," she grinned, swatting him on the back of the head and running away when he decided to chase her.

"Problem solved." Alice informed Jasper, sliding her phone back into her pocket.

Messaging Emmett had taken seconds but having to watch as Anna received her message from the man and respond had taken far longer than Alice had been comfortable with. However, as Anna smiled at the name on her phone, her future with Tyler Crowley become more murky whilst her future with Emmett solidified.

An eternity of love replaced a happy marriage but one filled with a sense of longing for something else.

* * *

"What the hell does that even mean?! _'It's better if we're not friends'_ and then he tells me that he wants to be my friend!" Bella complained, head spinning as she attempted to make sense of Edward's cryptic words. "He keeps saying how he should stay away from but doesn't want to. If he doesn't want to, then why would it be better if he did?!"

Sat cross-legged on her bed surrounded by textbooks and articles, Anna's laptop lay forgotten in front of her, screen black from abandonment. Grateful for an excuse to ignore her essay (she had been working on it for an hour and so far all that had been written was the title and an introduction), Anna listened eagerly to the new drama in the saga of Bella and Edward.

She had thought Emmett was complicated despite how regularly the man spoke his mind and was blunt about his opinion but Edward seemed to be on a completely different level of complex.

"Who even says something like that? You should never tell someone you shouldn't be friends with him or her if you're then going to be their friend. It sends some serious mixed signals."

"Exactly. He always tells me how frustrating I am because he can't 'read' me like he does everyone else but then he turns around and says things like that. Yet I'm the frustrating one!"

"Are you sure he's worth all this stress?"

Flinching at the scathing look shot her way, Anna immediately regretted the words she had dared utter.

"I've never felt this way about anyone." Bella pouted, sinking down onto the bed next to Anna and burying her face into her sister's grey pillows. "Of course I have to end up liking the one guy who doesn't act the way most guys are supposed to."

"Life _would_ be much easier if you had just fallen for Mike. I've known him since Kindergarten and he's extremely predictable. But no, you have to actually want excitement and romance." Anna teased, laugh being cut short when a yellow cushion was thrown in her face.

"You're not being helpful." Bella's muffled voice reprimanded.

"I never listened to your problems so I could help you," said Anna in faux disgust at the idea. "I simply needed a distraction from my essay."

Letting out a frustrated scream into the pillow, Bella moved her legs and grinned when the loud thump informed her that her movement had been successful.

"Stop doing that!" Anna yelled, rubbing the back of her head as she noticed the bed was no longer underneath her.

Pouting, the older twin pulled a pillow off the bed and decided to lie on the floor as the twins continued to unravel the mystery behind the Cullen men.


End file.
